


Teenage Dream 年少之梦

by Nenanana



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: A story about dream.年少时期的梦想也许很美好，但残酷的现实，成长为大人后需要担起的责任更加重要。





	

Roy觉得要不是自己从后面推了他一下，Wally West可以盯着操场看一天。  
“你什么毛病？！”被吓到的红发男孩惊恐地跳了起来，看到是好友后咬牙切齿地说道。  
“你什么毛病！”Roy不甘示弱地回道：“伙计，你看你屁股都坐湿了！”  
Wally露出了惊讶的神色，然后惊去慌地摸了摸屁股，又回头摸了摸椅子，发现没有像Roy说的那样夸张后松了一口气，也不气恼他骗了自己，再次坐了下来，拍了拍身边的位置示意Roy坐着。  
但是Roy就不，抱着手臂站在他的身边。  
“今天阳光可真刺眼。”  
“是啊，他真刺眼。”Wally心不在焉地回道，他的注意力好像又回到了操场上。  
“他？”Roy有些莫名其妙，顺着Wally的视线看去——操场上有一群打篮球的男孩子，看上去比他们小了两岁。其中有一个黑色头发的男孩子，个子不算高，但是弹跳力惊人，他轻松地跳起，将篮球投到了篮筐里。Roy吹了个口哨，他的篮球技术也不错，可以从球场内离篮筐最远的地方投篮，基本没有失误。  
“你看到他了吗，我是说，你看到他的投篮了吗！”Wally鼓了鼓掌，不由自主地笑起来。天呐，这个笑容真肉麻。Roy不寒而栗。  
“那是谁啊？”  
“一年级的Dick Grayson！”  
“Grayson？！那个全市最有钱的男孩？”Roy惊讶起来，你可以不认识Dick Grayson，但不能不知道Bruce Wayne。  
“对，就是他。”Wally站了起来，一脸坏笑摩拳擦掌，抄起了一罐可乐，蓄势待发。“Wally West要去勾搭有钱人了，有个有钱的兄弟一定很棒！”  
说完他就冲了出去，Roy翻了个白眼，老实说他觉得有点丢人，都懒得提醒他跑得太快可乐会在开瓶的时候喷他一身。  
然后他隔着远远地看到献殷勤的Wally和本还礼貌微笑着的Dick Grayson被喷了一身的可乐，两个人全身冒泡，捧着空罐子在炽热的夏日阳光下面面相觑。  
完了。  
Roy和Wally同时心里咯噔一声，小少爷看上去在很努力的忍耐怒气的样子，Roy不忍直视地捂住眼睛把头转到另外一边，他已经可以预见未来了：Wally West以及不得不负连带责任的Roy Harper（“你没有阻止他犯傻！”他脑中的小少爷指着他生气地喊），因为在光天化日之下用可乐喷了全市最有钱的男孩，被全校排挤，说不定老师们会想方设法让他们挂科——天呐！说不定Donna会因为这件事跟他分手！  
Wally可想不到这么多，当他准备大不了被群殴一顿的时候，有钱人家的少爷噗嗤一声，撑着膝盖大笑出来。  
“伙计！”Dick擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪说：“你真该看看你的表情……太好玩了！”  
我的表情？  
他捏了捏自己的脸，确认没有摆出奇怪的表情后回过头来，发现Dick已经把湿掉的T恤脱下了。他的身材精瘦没有一丝赘肉，均匀的肌肉覆盖在比例好看的骨架上，不是那么白皙的皮肤在阳光下呈现蜂蜜一样的色泽，让Wally想起离学校两个街区的那家提拉米苏冰激凌。虽然Wally现在的身材还不错（起码这是大众公认的事实），但他差不多像Dick这么大的时候才没有肌肉这种东西，甚至每天晚上妈妈都会掐着他腰上的脂肪尖声叫道你这个小胖子不能再吃了。  
他不好意思地挠了挠头发，从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸巾擦干净了在Dick鼻尖上摇摇欲坠的可乐滴。  
大抵是他自己运气好，也就是传说中的傻人有傻福，他想要勾搭的有钱小公子不像想象中的那样高冷，相反，他又开朗又健谈，经常开一些恰到好处无伤大雅的玩笑，对谁都很友好，自然而然地接受了Wally的示好，连带着Roy，很快就熟络了起来，不出一个月三个人就成了无话不说的铁哥们儿。  
他甚至邀请他们到家里玩，那个大到不行的Wayne庄园，从开豪车载他们的管家的态度来看，小少爷应该是很少甚至是第一次单独邀请谁到家里做客，可惜他从来没能看到Bruce Wayne，不然在父母面前可就有炫耀的资本了。  
“伙计，”这是一个第二天可以睡懒觉的晚上，两个精力旺盛的少年就这样披着薄毯，围着壁炉吃零食打游戏机，在两个人联合KO了长相丑陋的boss之后，Wally伸了个懒腰叫了一下Dick。“你最后那招来得可真刺激。”  
“那是。”黑发的男孩子露出得意的笑容。  
“嘿，你有没有想过成为游戏里的人物……我是说，当一个超级英雄！那一定很酷！”  
“是啊，那一定非常的酷！”兴奋的神情在Dick的脸上闪现过那么一秒，接着他又恢复了不温不火的微笑，低下头看着自己的脚趾抓了抓真皮地毯。“但是成为英雄……那一定会意味着放弃很多你现在所拥有的东西。”  
“我是说，很多你现在觉得无所谓的东西，当你真正不再拥有之后，反而会开始怀念它们。”  
Wally若有所思地往Dick那边凑了凑，肩膀挨着肩膀，把话题引到这么深的层次并不是他的初衷。  
“你说得对，希望我们今后也能一直这样拥有这美好的一切。”  
“对对。”Dick打了个呵欠，整个人缩进了毛毯，像只贪恋温暖的大黑猫一样合上了双眼，一倒身就在毛毯上睡着了。要是他家的管家第二天起床发现男孩们冷落了柔软的大床而在地板上睡了一觉的话，绝对会用他毫无怒气表露和过激词汇的言语将他们训得体无完肤。  
但是管他呢。  
他也找了个舒适的位置躺了下来，凝视着Dick从被子里漏出来的黑色发丝和形状好看的眼睛，他的睫毛真长，他真好看。橘红色的火光在Wayne贴了精致墙纸的墙面上跳跃着，他突然想到了自己的叔叔，已经好久好久都没有见到他了。  
后来他发现Dick偏爱红发的女孩子，也许是天性，Dick总喜欢对红色头发的女性示好，无论是不是恋爱意味，然后他惊觉——他之所以能这么顺利勾搭到小少爷，绝对和自己以及Roy这一头红色的头发脱不了干系。  
新年到了，Dick告诉他，他至少帮阿福打扫了半个月的客厅才让养父从一个闷得要死的新年会上放他走，这样他们三个才有机会像一般的市民一样到市中心观看倒计时和烟花。Wally很喜欢这种来自东方国度的美丽事物，他不会去想“美好总是转瞬即逝”这类悲观的东西，得了，他可是Wally。他相信Roy和Dick也一定很喜欢烟花，虽然他知道小时候一直生活在马戏团的Dick并不缺烟花看。  
Roy站在离他们比较远的地方，他看到Dick抬头专注仰视火光的样子，他的整个人不断地被染成蓝色、红色、黄色，唇线弯起，嘴角在柔软的脸颊上陷了一个小窝，他蔚蓝色的眸子与烟火的光色交相辉映，好看得像宝石一样。  
“呃，Dick……？”Wally吞了口口水，他突然心慌了起来。有什么催促着他说话，再不说就来不及了。  
“什么？！”Dick微微转过头来，大声地问道。  
“我喜欢你！”他被自己吓了一跳，仿佛舌头神经的主动权不是他自己的，大脑并没有允许它这样动。  
他当然喜欢Dick，我是说，他们是最好的朋友，亲如手足，但是他内心很清楚他现在所说的“喜欢”更高于亲情和友情，却又不是爱情。他在短短一秒内被自己弄糊涂了，他不知道自己为什么会突然“告白”，更不知道这份说不清道不明的感情是什么时候，是怎样出现在大脑中的。  
“你说什么？”Dick皱了皱眉。  
“我喜欢你！！”他提高音量重复了一遍。  
“我听不到！！！”  
“我说！我——”他深吸了一口气，却猛然感到了窒息，与此同时世界仿佛进入了真空，他听不到烟火炸开的声音和人群的嘈杂声，接着一颗巨大的烟花在头顶正中央炸了开来，以它为中心，周身迅速地被强光染成一片空白，他还没有来得及抓住Dick的手，就失重地向无垠的白色中坠落了，五脏六腑仿佛在腹腔中飘来飘去。  
他闭上了眼，脑海中最后出现的是男孩子还略显稚气的笑容。

————  
“……闪………伙计…”  
黑暗中有一把熟悉的声音在回响。那声音稍稍有些纤细，干脆清爽，像一只小鸟的叫声一样。他不想醒来，包裹身体的柔软和温暖令他觉得现在非常舒适，再加上有听着很舒爽的声音助眠。  
可惜现实总是事与愿违。  
那本还温柔的声音突然一下增大了一万分贝，就像有一万只小虫子冲到了他的耳道里一起大声喊道“Wake Up Guy!”震得Wally差点以为自己的耳膜要破了，接着大腿以下的部分变得凉飕飕的，鼻子和嘴巴同时被捂住，这样承认有些丢脸，但他总算是被憋醒了。  
“……KF！”  
眼前有一道红绿黄相间的影子晃来晃去，他揉了揉眼睛才总算看清楚站在自己床边双手插腰的人。  
他一时间有些无法反应过来。他当然认得这一头黑发，挺翘的鼻尖和唇峰以及裸露出来的微蜜色皮肤。他一眼就看出来这些是属于他独一无二的挚友Dick Grayson的。但是他无法理解为什么他的朋友会带着一个遮住眼睛的面具，穿着配色鲜艳匪夷所思的服饰，有黄色的披风和绿色的亮片小短裤。老天，那双腿的曲线真是完美极了。  
“朋友！你睡傻了吗！”Dick见他终于醒来，生气地用手掌使劲拍了一下他的肩膀，催促着。“快起来！马上集合了！”  
“……Dick？”  
“…你……”他看到Dick的脸色一瞬间变得铁青，然后想要掩饰什么般的大力捏上了他的腮帮子往两边扯。“你居然在这里叫我的……你居然骂我？？”  
Wally被扯的有些莫名其妙，他有好多想问的事。比如为什么刚刚他们还在新年的大街上，现在却在一个不大的，看上去应该是个简陋的旅馆里？空气冷飕飕的，和不是很柔软的被窝完全是两个世界，窗外的天空已经泛起了鱼肚白。他呆愣地看着已经被磨出几个口子的花床帘，有些本不存在的记忆像药水一样，被针管注入了大脑中。  
任务，罗宾，少年泰坦。  
现在这里，只有自己知道罗宾的真实身份。  
“……因为你掀我被子！混蛋！”他自以为机智地接了这么一句，罗宾又在他的肩膀上揍了一拳，谢天谢地，他看得出他松了一口气。  
他在三秒内搞定了换衣服和洗漱，然后蹦跳着到罗宾面前，叉起腰问他在哪里集合。  
“在快手的房间门口，嗯……大概还有二十分钟吧？”他掏出一个表看了看。闪电小子一瞬间觉得自己被耍了，抓着罗宾的肩膀使劲晃了起来。  
“还有二十分钟你把我叫起来说马上集合？？”  
“原来不都这样吗？”他反驳道，抓住闪电小子的手掰向另外一边，顺手扯着他一起坐到了一边的椅子上。“看在你这次救了我的份上就不跟你计较了，不过说真的伙计，你的大脑短路啥时候能治好。”  
“反正有小罗在我旁边，不治好也没关系。”他想都没想就接话道。  
“你就耍赖吧，我们不可能一直在一起的，你知道。”罗宾赌气一样地鼓了鼓腮帮子，不着痕迹地靠在了他的肩膀上。  
这里的罗宾和他差不多高，他有些怀念刚刚那个梦——如果真的是梦的话，那个Dick他刚好能够从腋下搂住，把他抱起来转两圈。  
他们正值青春年华，是能独当一面的超级英雄。罗宾总是乐观又严肃，又有着与年龄不相符的冷静和睿智，这当然与蝙蝠侠的严格教导脱不开干系。反观自己，闪电侠很强大，但和自己一样总有些不修边幅，你见过容易被各种匪夷所思的障碍物绊倒的飞毛腿英雄吗？  
“伙计。”  
“又干嘛？我给你说一会可没吃的给我忍住。”  
“你以前有没有说过，呃，当英雄需要舍弃掉很多很重要的东西？”  
“没有。”罗宾咬了咬嘴唇。“但说实话……我一直都是这么想的，我已经丢掉太多东西了。怎么你后悔当英雄了？”  
“没有。”他学着罗宾刚刚的语调说。“嘿，但是你有没有想过你也因此得到了很多？”  
“比如？”  
“比如，我呀。”他扯起嘴角，努力让自己笑得帅气一点。  
罗宾eww了一声，用手肘捅了捅闪电小子的肋骨，然后光明正大地往下缩了缩，整个上半身都靠在了他的身上。  
“好吧，遇到你们是我最大的幸运。”  
“但如果幸运必须是要牺牲才能换来的……那代价真是太大了，说实话，我宁愿没有。”  
闪电小子沉默了，罗宾从来没有说他后悔过，但他却一直替他懊恼着。他知道罗宾的过去，他的马戏团，他的家族荣耀，他的父母，他本不必在最阳光的年纪时跟着阴暗的蝙蝠侠在最危险的哥谭市打击犯罪，这对一个本应不谙世事的男孩子来说，负担太重了。他们又不一定非要以罗宾和闪电小子的身份称兄道弟，他们可能在世界上任何一个地方相识，马戏团的帐篷门口，或者某家冰激凌店，再或者夏日学校的操场上，没有英雄包袱的Dick Grayson和Wally West。  
——就像梦里那样。  
这个梦是那样真实，他一下子就想起了虚想中的新年烟火，以及那句还没来得及传达的告白。  
他突然心慌了，强烈的不安感加上罗宾隔着两层衣服紧贴自己的皮肤，他能想象到它的光滑白皙，让他的反射神经蠢蠢欲动，他想就这样推开罗宾，动起来的时候做出的却是环过他的身子将黑发男孩整个抱紧的动作。  
“呃……伙计？”罗宾的头靠在闪电小子的肩窝上蹭了蹭，努力往上仰起头尝试着看清他的表情。  
谢天谢地，他看不到，闪电小子的脸已经通红得像番茄一样了。从背后拥抱的姿势和贴在后脑勺上的嘴唇太过暧昧，让两个人同时害羞起来，却又僵持着不敢轻举妄动。  
“你想干嘛。”感情敏感的罗宾大抵是察觉到了闪电小子的反常，放柔了声音小声地问道。  
“罗宾。”他轻声回应，低头将下巴轻轻靠在了罗宾的颈窝处。“罗宾。”  
我大概是喜欢你的。他在心中悄悄地说。  
“我已经很多年没用过这个称号了。”怀里的人叹了一口气，拉开了闪电小子的手臂站了起来。他吓了一跳，眼前的人还是那个偏分的发型，纤细紧实的四肢，但身上那件颜色鲜艳的罗宾服不见了，取而代之的是黑底紧身衣，没有披风，胸前蓝色的标志亮得有些扎眼。一瞬间他甚至以为自己中了恐惧毒气之类的东西。  
有一个名字呼之欲出，却怎么也无法从喉咙里扣出来。  
“我已经不是罗宾了。”明显是Dick的人伸手将闪电小子的头紧紧抱住，他的语气带上了哀伤，甚至有一丝恳求的意味。“你也不是闪电小子了。”  
他终于注意到了自己的制服从黄色变成了红色。  
“求你，是时候该醒来了闪电侠。”  
“我在等你，一直在等你。”

——————  
梦境是人类的一种主体经验，它通常是非自愿发生的，但一般来说，它会反应人们内心的恐惧，渴望以及种种感情，经过诱导也能产生定向的梦境。Wally清楚，自己有不少渴望与Dick一同描绘的愿景，不管是生为普通人相识，还是回到纯真年代去做一些没敢做的，只有那个时候才能做的事，仅仅只是其中的两个而已。  
他还想过如果有机会，可以和Dick读一所大学，虽然专业不同但他们可以一起吃饭，一起在图书馆占位置，他们可以轮流去夜巡，一个人悄悄溜出学校，另外一个人就负责做好夜宵。然后他们毕业，Dick可能会继续攻读，但英雄事业大概不会允许他这样做，于是他们就会在离得不远的地方工作，可以一起租一间不大的房子，较为清闲的夜晚两个大男人就能穿着裤衩瘫在沙发上，吃着零食看一部电影，偶尔还能出去泡妞，虽然Wally知道自己嘴再甜也拼不过Dick的魅力。这个人简直就是个行走的荷尔蒙源，仿佛他身上涂了施了魔法的胶水能吸引所有人的目光一样。  
他曾经天真无忧，以为只要有Dick他们就能在彼此身边扶持对方一辈子，他们将永远年轻，青春不会从他们身边溜走。  
然而大人的生活远比他想得要艰难得多，平淡又刺激的生活已经成为奢望，现在他们能活下去就已经竭尽全力了。  
纯色的房间里蓝光幽幽地跳动，氧气罩压在脸上有些麻有些疼，他微微转头，看到了趴在床边的黑发青年，他明明还很年轻，却已经有几根白头发了。他牢牢地抓紧自己的手，浅浅地平稳呼吸着，紧闭的双眼向下弯出一个很好看的弧度，眼下有淡淡的青色痕迹，就算睡着他的眉头也微微蹙着，看来他这些天一定严重睡眠不足。  
Wally不知道自己昏睡过去有多久，但他知道这段时间Dick一定陪在自己身边。  
他不打算叫醒Dick，他已经很累了。心中有股热潮通过血管流遍全身，手心和脸颊都暖暖的，就像陷入了一大片鹅绒一样。  
梦想终究只能是梦想。即使没有那些虚假的设想，即使他们会有矛盾，他们依然能够在对方的心里占有一大块位置。现实才是最值得珍惜的，他不会再做后悔的事了。  
我喜欢你。  
Wally动了动嘴唇，微笑着用只有自己能听到的声音说。


End file.
